1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing an electrode for use in the manufacture of electrolytic capacitors and more particularly to a method of creating porous electrode foil for use in multiple electrode stack configuration electrolytic capacitors of the type used in implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs).
2. Related Art
Compact, high voltage capacitors are utilized as energy storage reservoirs in many applications, including implantable medical devices. These capacitors are required to have a high energy density since it is desirable to minimize the overall size of the implanted device. This is particularly true of an implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD), also referred to as an implantable defibrillator, since the high voltage capacitors used to deliver the defibrillation pulse can occupy as much as one third of the ICD volume.
Electrolytic capacitors are used in ICDs because they have the most near ideal properties in terms of size, performance and ability to withstand relatively high voltage. Conventionally, an electrolytic capacitor includes an etched aluminum foil anode, an aluminum foil or film cathode, and an interposed kraft paper or fabric gauze separator impregnated with a solvent-based liquid electrolyte. The electrolyte impregnated in the separator functions as the cathode in continuity with the cathode foil, while an oxide layer on the anode foil functions as the dielectric. The entire laminate is rolled up into the form of a substantially cylindrical body, or wound roll, which is held together with adhesive tape and is encased, with the aid of suitable insulation, in an aluminum tube or canister. Connections to the anode and the cathode are made via tabs. Alternative flat constructions for aluminum electrolytic capacitors are also known, composing a planar, layered, stack structure of electrode materials with separators interposed therebetween.
Since these capacitors must typically store approximately 30-40 joules, their size can be relatively large, and it is difficult to package them in a small implantable device. Currently available ICDs are relatively large (over 32 cubic centimeters (cc)), generally rectangular devices about 12-16 millimeters (mm) thick. A patient who has a device implanted may often be bothered by the presence of the large object in his or her pectoral region. Furthermore, the generally rectangular shape can in some instances lead to pocket erosion at the somewhat curved corners of the device. For the comfort of the patient, it is desirable to make smaller and more rounded ICDs. The size and configuration of the capacitors has been a major stumbling block in achieving this goal.
In ICDs, as in other applications where space is a critical design element, it is desirable to use capacitors with the greatest possible capacitance per unit volume. Since the capacitance of an electrolytic capacitor increases with the surface area of its electrodes, increasing the surface area of the aluminum anode foil results in increased capacitance per unit volume of the electrolytic capacitor. By electrolytically etching aluminum foils, an enlargement of a surface area of the foil will occur. As a result of this enlargement of the surface area, electrolytic capacitors, which are manufactured with the etched foils, can obtain a given capacity with a smaller volume than an electrolytic capacitor, which utilizes a foil with an unetched surface.
In a conventional electrolytic etching process, surface area of the foil is increased by removing portions of the aluminum foil to create etch tunnels. The foil used for such etching is typically an etchable aluminum strip of high cubicity. High cubicity in the present context is where at least approximately 85% of crystalline aluminum structure is oriented in a normal position (i.e., a [100] orientation) relative to the surface of the foil. Such foils are well known in the art and are readily available from commercial sources. While electrolytic capacitors having anodes and cathodes comprised of aluminum foil are most common, anode and cathode foils of other conventional metals such as titanium, tantalum, magnesium, niobium, zirconium and zinc are also used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,835 to Fickelscher discloses a method for electrolytically etching a recrystallized aluminum foil which allows manufacture of foils with exclusively pure cylindrical or cubical etching structures and tunnel densities greater than 107/cm2 with an avoidance of irregular pitting of the foil. The method consists of providing an etching bath containing chloride ions, positioning the foil in the bath and potentiostatically etching the foil with a temporally constant anode potential. The preferred etching step occurs in two stages. In the first stage, the etching current density is set above the potential or current density, which creates pitting of the aluminum. After an induction period of around 10 seconds, the etching tunnels grow autocatalytically at a rate of several μm/s with a pore diameter of approximately 0.2 μm in the crystal oriented direction (i.e., a [100] orientation relative to the surface of the foil). After approximately one minute of exclusive tunnel formation and in order to avoid the occurrence of coarse pitting, the etching current density is reduced. In the second stage, the current density is set below the current density, which creates pitting of the aluminum, such that only pore or tunnel enlargement up to the desired value will occur. Thus, the etching time for the tunnel enlargement is relatively long in relation to the etching time for obtaining the tunnel structure in the foil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,367 to Löcher discloses a similar method for etching aluminum foil for electrolytic capacitors. Electrolytic tunnel formation is carried out in a first etching stage, as described above. However, the further etching for tunnel enlargement is non-electrolytic, taking place chemically in one or several etching stages. The method is preferably carried out in a halogen-free or chloride-free solution having nitrate ions, such as HNO3 and/or Al(NO3)3.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,657, 4,518,471 and 4,525,249 to Arora disclose the etching of aluminum electrolytic capacitor foil by passing the foil through an electrolyte bath. The preferred bath contains 3% hydrochloric acid and 1% aluminum as aluminum chloride. The etching is carried out under a direct current (DC) and at a temperature of 75° C. U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,657 is limited to the above single step. U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,471 adds a second step where the etched foil is treated in a similar bath with a lower current density and at a temperature of 80-82.5° C. U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,249 adds a different second step, where the etched foil is treated in a bath of 8% nitric acid and 2.6% aluminum as a nitrate, at a temperature of 85° C.
The ideal etching structure is a pure tunnel-like etching with defined and uniform tunnel diameters and without any undesirable pitting of the foil. As tunnel density (i.e., the number of tunnels per square centimeter) is increased, a corresponding enlargement of the overall surface area will occur. Larger surface area results in higher overall capacitance. However, high gain etching of valve metals for use as anodes in electrolytic capacitors tend to produce very brittle anode foil. Typically the higher the gain of the anode foil, the more brittle the foil. In particular, the brittleness of the foil and its capacitance are both proportional to the depth of the etching and the density of the etch pits, i.e., the number per unit area. Accordingly, the capacitance and thereby the energy density are limited by the brittleness of the formed foil. As the brittleness of the formed foil increases, cracks formed in the foil more easily propagate across the foil, resulting in broken anodes. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for etching anode foil that increases foil capacitance without decreasing foil strength.